


Pick-Me-Up

by Detownley



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: 100 percent a good time, 50 percent fluff, 50 percent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detownley/pseuds/Detownley
Summary: Jacob's seen a lot in his life and he's not sure he's capable of feeling good anymore. Reader takes that as a challenge.





	Pick-Me-Up

You sit alone in the quiet of your designated room in the Veterans centre. You’re sat on a tattered old sofa that has a lot of holes and some questionable stains; you have no idea who occupied this room before you, but whoever did was a very messy person. Lacking anything better to do, you’re sewing up a tear in the shirt of one of Jacobs men. There’d been an incident earlier on in the day and the man had ended up having the shirt torn right off his back and you’d thought it’d be a nice gesture to fix it for him.  
“What’re you doing?” Jacob asks, standing within the frame of the door.  
“One of your would-be Judges got out of it’s cage and bit a couple o’ chunks outta one of your guys. The guy’s alive, but his shirt didn’t make it. I’m fixin’ it.”  
“Why?”  
“Because he’s gotta have somethin’ to wear.”  
“I mean why do you care?” He steps into the room and shuts the door behind him before taking a seat on the other end of the sofa, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.  
“Because I’m a normal human being who feels sympathy and treats people with common decency. You should try it sometime; it might even make you feel good.”  
“Pfft. There’s not a single thing on this earth that can make me feel good,” Jacob mutters, seemingly more to himself than to you.  
“I bet I could,” you state, watching him in wait for his reaction.  
Jacob raises his eyebrows at you and leans back in the sofa. You give him a smirk and bite your lip before returning your attention to the shirt that sits in you lap.  
“Go on then,” Jacob says. You whip your head up to look at him, surprised that he took the bait, and he beckons you with 2 fingers. Putting the sewing kit and shirt to one side, you slide closer to him. You place a hand on his chest and he lays his arm along the back of the sofa.  
Truth be told, you’d be waiting for this opportunity to come along for weeks. Ever since you laid eyes on Jacob, you’d been pining for him. A tough man in uniform who stands a foot taller than you and praises your thirst for blood; how could you not pine for him? You’d been flirting for him for a while, now. You’d started off subtly; keeping eye contact with him for a little longer than usual or casually licking your lips when he spoke to you, making sure he saw it. But now, you’re way past all that. The flirting worked. You’ve reached the end of the line, and if you were truly the decent person you claimed to be – that the resistance thinks you are - you would have gotten off this train 7 stations ago.  
Yet here you are.  
You lean in to kiss him, but Jacob puts his hand on your shoulder to stop you. “I don’t really do kissing,” he tells you. It makes sense. You know Jacob isn’t exactly in touch with his emotions, so something as intimate as kissing is hardly high on his list of things that he’s into.  
“Trust me,” you speak softly, removing his hand from your shoulder and moving it down to your waist. “Just let me do my job.”  
You place a hand on his shoulder and trace circles against it with your thumb in an effort to comfort him. You lean in again and Jacob allows you to press your lips gently to his for the most delicate and careful kiss that you’ve ever had. With eyes closed, he kisses you back and you feel his shoulder drop under your touch as he relaxes. You pull away from the kiss and get up from the sofa, only to drop to your knees in front of him. He spreads his legs wide and you settle between them, reaching up and unbuckling his belt.  
“Let’s see what you can do,” he says, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back on them.  
He’s already semi-hard when you pull him out and carefully run your finger in circles around the tip. You open your mouth and place him onto your flattened tongue, slowly licking up and down along the underside. He twitches slightly against your tongue as he grows harder, and he lets out a moan as you wrap your lips around him. You work your hands up and down the shaft as you whirl your tongue around his tip, earning moan after moan until he springs forward and pulls you off him.  
“No,” he says, grabbing onto your wrist. “I ain’t ready to finish yet.”  
You wipe your mouth on the back of your hand and Jacob forces you to your feet. Standing in front of him, you watch as he unbuttons your jeans and slides them down your legs. You step out of them and kick them off as Jacob leaves kisses across your stomach. With both hands holding the backs of your thighs, he pulls you onto his lap where you straddle him.  
“You wanna fuck me now, Jake?” you ask sweetly, batting your eyelashes at him.  
“I always wanted to fuck you,” he admits.  
With that, he slides into you and a small gasp escapes your lips. He begins thrusting and you roll your hips in time with each one. You lean forward, placing both hands flat on his chest as you rock back and forth. You lower your head and kiss him and this time, the kiss is a lot more passionate. Jacob kisses back immediately, holding onto your hips and pushing himself into you over and over again, causing you to moan into the kiss. He moves his hands from your hips and begins caressing your thighs. He stops kissing you, but your lips remain close to his; so close that you can feel his breath against them. He begins bucking his hips and his breath hitches. Jacob climaxes, pressing his forehead against your chest with a grunt as he comes inside you. He stays there for a few minutes, breathing heavily and resting his head against you as you softly stroke the back of his head and neck with both hands. He plants a few kisses on your collar bone before lifting his head up and throwing it back against the back of the sofa.  
“That felt pretty damn good. You weren’t wrong.”  
“I very rarely am,” you smile warmly.  
Jacob chuckles. “We’ll see about that,” he says, wiping the sweat from your forehead with the back of his fingers. “You didn’t finish. Do you wanna-“  
You shake your head. “Nah, I’m fine. This was about you feeling good, not me.” You roll off him and land next to him on the sofa. “Besides, I’ve fucked a lot of middle-aged white men, so I’m used to not gettin’ off.”  
Jacob lets out a snigger and you lean your head against his shoulder, curling up next to him. After a few moments of peaceful silence, Jacob puts and hand on your knee. “I can’t stay,” he says, zipping up his jeans and getting to his feet. “Training only stopped for a 15 minute break. They’ll be startin’ up again soon.” He puts his belt back through the belt loops and fastens it. “Besides, you’ve got sewing to do.”  
“Oh, yeah. I was having so much fun sewing a sweaty old shirt,” you say sarcastically, smoothing the back of your hair.  
“Well then I’d hate to keep you from it,” Jacob grins, heading for the door.  
“If you ever need another pick-me-up, then-“  
“Then I know who to call,” he interrupts, opening the door. He hesitates for a second, smiling down at his feet before leaving the room. The door closes, leaving you alone in silence once more.  
You pick up the old shirt and the sewing kit and get to work, humming to yourself as you do so.


End file.
